Battle Scars
by Selena Snow
Summary: Shiro hates watching his friends get hurt, but maybe he'll discover that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. One Shot about each of the paladins getting their respective battle scars.


Shiro wasn't sure when it started. All he knew was that it changed the Paladins of Voltron forever.

* * *

Lance was first. The Blue and Red Paladin, the jokester, a friend who always listened— the sturdy foundation of their bond. Without him, they wouldn't have gained access to the Blue Lion, let alone the Castle, at all.

They'd been called to a planet near the omega quadrant for a simple rescue mission, but what they found was far messier than what they expected.

"Need a little help, here!" Hunk grunted over the coms.

Shiro threw his shield up, blocking incoming shots as best he could while Lance took the Galra soldiers out one by one. "We're stuck, too," Shiro called back. "Keith, Pidge— how close are you to our location?"

"Two minutes out," Pidge reported. "You need to hold out a little while longer while we set the bombs."

The leader turned to ask Lance if he could last any longer, and that's when it happened.

A sniper on higher ground took aim and fired off a shot. It struck perfectly between Lance's plates of leg armor, and he screamed.

"Lance!" Shiro shouted, rushing forward to catch him before he hit the ground.

The wound was deep, and his left leg was already bleeding a dark red. Lance was gasping for breath, his face screwed up in pain. Shiro gritted his teeth, and after he laid Lance down gently, he whirled back around and attacked.

* * *

Allura was next. The Blue Paladin, his fellow leader, a light in the darkness— the brave heart of Voltron. Without her, they wouldn't have the willpower to keep going in this war.

It was a battle that took them completely by surprise. Hagar must have been planning it for ages, because one minute they were drifting slowly through the stars, and the next her druid base was right in front of them.

They flew into action immediately, Shiro rattling off commands and everyone rushing to their lions. The lions charged the ship together at full speed, and soon enough, Allura's voice was crackling in on the com.

"My lion is being pulled in! I can't control it!" she was saying. Her tone gave away her distress, and immediately Shiro's eyes were widening as he stood at the hull.

"Paladins, form on Allura!" he told them.

The princess' image popped up on the main console, and she shook her head. "No, you can't! She might pull you in, too! I'll have to find another way out once I'm inside."

There were shouts of indignation from every paladin, but Shiro nodded. "If you think it's best, princess."

The battle continued, with the occasional call for assistance coming over the line. But then—

"AH!"

Allura's cry of pain sent shivers down Shiro's spine. Lance and Keith swooped in, and when their voices came over the line, they were grave.

"Hagar hit her in the heart with her magic," Keith stated numbly. "She's conscious, but just barely. Lance is bringing her back to you now."

Shiro's heart ached.

* * *

There was a lull of peace for a while, but it ended when it was Hunk's turn. The Yellow Paladin, their rock, a constant ray of sunshine— truly the backbone of the team. Without him, they wouldn't have seen the truth of the Galran reign, the reason they had to win.

He and Pidge were called to a rebel outpost, with Shiro tagging along for security. They were helping the maintenance crew get their boosters back up and running, seeing as how a recent battle had left them out of sorts. They were almost done when the Galra attacked.

"We're surrounded!" Hunk shouted into his com.

"We need backup right now!" Pidge affirmed as she swung her bayard around.

Shiro was working as fast as he could, taking out drone after drone, but he knew fighting from the ground wouldn't last forever.

"Get to your lions!" he commanded.

He saw the pair nod, and they turned to sprint in the direction of their lions. Shiro didn't even see the bomb go off— all he noticed was the reflection of the flames in Black's eyes, and the scream that Hunk let out when those flames hit him.

Pidge and Shiro whirled around, and Pidge gasped. "Hunk!"

He was on the ground, his back scorched black by the blast. Tears filled Shiro's eyes.

* * *

The day that they all feared came— the day it was Pidge. The Green Paladin, his go-to girl, an indomitable spirit of courage— without a doubt, the brains of the bunch. Without her, well, who knows where they'd be without Pidge's brilliance and blunt encouragement.

Pidge and Lance were back at Beta Traz in search of a hard drive Slav had hidden before he was rescued. It held vital information on the Galran outposts, so of course they had to get it. If only they could have a single mission in peace.

"Are you _kidding_ me!" Pidge groaned out loud.

Lance screeched as he dodged a shot. "No, they are very clearly not kidding!"

Shiro was on the bridge, feeling helpless as he watched Keith and Hunk fly out of their hangars toward the duo in trouble. He rubbed his forehead anxiously. "Backup's incoming in three minutes, can you hold out until then?"

"I think so," Lance replied. "Pidge, are you—"

A sharp cry sounded throughout the hull, and Shiro's stomach dropped.

"Pidge!" Lance shouted, and Shiro heard gunfire. "No, no, no," the Blue Paladin was muttering frantically. "She got hit, they hit her with the barrel of a gun. It's her head, she…she- she isn't conscious, Shiro, what do I do?"

Shiro nearly fell to his knees.

* * *

With Keith, it was almost like they knew that this day would come…but he never knew it'd hurt this much. The Red and Black Paladin, their humble leader, someone who desired more than anything to always do right by others— the right hand man of their family. Without him, the team was practically torn apart. He was their glue, their brother in arms, their socially awkward friend that loved them dearly but never quite knew how to show it.

All that being said, Shiro really, really, didn't want this day to come.

They were so close to being done, he could almost taste it. They'd been planning this attack for months— they had the Blades, the rebels, and the Olkari all combined. It seemed like they couldn't lose.

So of course that's when it happened.

Shiro and Keith were on opposite sides of the battle, and Shiro couldn't help but feel worried at his adopted brother being so far away from him. But he wasn't a little kid anymore, and he had to remember that. Maybe that's why it hurt so much when he heard Keith's com line come to life.

"Shiro," he panted heavily. "We're almost done here- agh! How are you guys?"

The leader's heart jolted with anxiety. "Doing good. What was that?"

Keith was grunting now, and Shiro could hear the sound of metal clashing. "Swordsman, and he's good. I just gotta- AH!"

"Keith!" Shiro shouted, his eyes wide. "Keith! Answer me! Keith!"

There was a shaky breath. "My right arm— it's," Keith coughed. "I-It's sliced open, Shiro, I-I can't-"

Shiro swallowed hard. "I'm coming, Keith, you just hold on."

* * *

And now…

He stared around the deck at their motley crew of a family, his heart warm when he saw them all smiling and chatting away about their newest plans. It was good to see their spirits up again, especially after he'd seen how these trials had affected them.

Shiro noticed how Allura would cup her hands over her heart when she was anxious, how Pidge would absentmindedly rub her scar above her eyebrow while she fiddled with her computer. But they weren't the only ones.

Lance had developed a limp— small, yes, but noticeable if you were around him long enough. Shiro tried to point it out one time, but the young man just smiled and waved a hand.

"I think you're seeing things, Shiro," Lance joked, but there was a grateful look in his eyes.

Everyone saw the damage done to Hunk. He used to be the touchiest, most affectionate person in the world, and they would always act in kind. It only took one incident of someone patting on him on the back for them to learn their lesson. No one wanted to see Hunk flinch like that ever again.

As for Keith...

Shiro's eyes strayed to where his brother stood firmly, arms crossed as he stared out at the stars. That's how he always stood now— arms crossed. Almost like if he unwound them for one moment, he'd get hurt again.

Shiro felt his heart tighten uncomfortably at the memories. He didn't want this…he didn't want any of this for any of them.

But then again...it had made them stronger.

Keith always covered Lance's left flank now, and Lance in turn guarded Keith's right side. Hunk was quick to shield Allura's front from attack, and she responded in kind by protecting his back as they moved. With Pidge, well, everyone made it their goal to protect her from getting hit ever again. She'd complain about how over protective they were, but everyone saw the little smile she'd give afterward.

Shiro reached up and touched his own scar, thinking back on all those times he'd been muzzled while in captivity. And look at him now— using his voice more than ever before to guide, to lead, to comfort. Maybe all bad times lead to better things, he realized.

Keith was glancing over at him now, smiling slightly. "You gonna stand there forever or help?"

Lance's head popped up out of the fray. "Yeah, you've been out of it for decapheebs now."

Everyone else's eyes turned to Shiro simultaneously, and he chuckled. "I'm coming, I'm coming."


End file.
